


Incoherant

by starksnotdead



Series: Yuri!!! on Ice One Shots [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Confessions, Cute, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Russian, Teasing, Victor is a little shit, care, embarrassed yuuri, idk how to tag, just for fun, sick, there's a language kink if you squint, unedited, yuuri's sick and babbles to victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 19:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13841241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksnotdead/pseuds/starksnotdead
Summary: in which victor takes care of a sick yuuri, and yuuri accidentally feeds victor's ego





	Incoherant

"Victor!"

The Russian perked up immediately at the sound of his fiance's voice, but something wasn't right. Yuuri's usual bright and happy voice was raspy and fatigued. Victor tossed his phone to the side and nearly sprinted to the bedroom. "Yuuri! What's wrong?"

He arrived at their shared bed to see Yuuri, face pale as a ghost, wheezing. "V - Victor? I think I'm sick."

Victor dropped to his knees at the bedside, laughing a little. "You think? Yuuri, darling, you are definitely sick." He brought a hand to the man's forehead, and bit his lip. "You're burning up," he said with a frown.

Yuuri smiled softly. "You're cute when you're worried," he mumbled, not really focusing on what he was saying.

Victor's expression morphed into something Yuuri's fuzzy brain couldn't identify. "Are you in pain? Can you tell me your symptoms?"

Yuuri paused and thought for a moment, mentally checking up on each part of his body. "I - I feel naeseous," he replied, "and my head hurts." After another minute or so, he added, "My throat's dry too. And I can't focus very well."

Victor nodded. "I can tell. You seem pretty out of it." He remained by Yuuri's side while he considered what they had in their medicine cabinet. "I'll go get you some water and some painkillers, okay?" Yuuri hummed, acknowledging Victor's statement.

Victor stood and hurried to the bathroom, not wanting to leave Yuuri's side for long. He rummaged through the various pill bottles before finding some simple pain relievers for headaches. He filled a glass with cool water, and, on second thought, grabbed a granola bar as well. "Here you are," he said, placing the items on the nightstand. "You're going to have to sit up." With a gentle hand, he supported Yuuri's head to help him prop himself up enough to swallow two pills and a few gulps of water. Once the man's head was resting safely on the pillow again, Victor looked him over, worry evident in his blue eyes. "Is there anything else you need, _moya lyubov_?"

Yuuri's eyebrows furrowed as his slow mind processed the words. "No," he croaked. "Thank you."

Victor offered him a sad smile, and walked around the bed. He slipped under the covers and drew close to Yuuri, wrapping him into his arms carefully.

Yuuri shifted. "Victor, you're going to get sick."

"I don't care," Victor told him firmly, pulling Yuuri flush against his chest. "Besides, I'm Russian. We have very strong immune systems."

Yuuri was able to produce a low laugh despite his aching body. "That's your excuse for everything," he said, but his voice was so weak that he wasn't sure Victor heard him. He was growing so sleepy from the painkillers and the comfort of having his fiance cuddle with him that he was soon drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

Yuuri woke an indescernable amount of time later. His head was spinning and his throat was burning. He couldn't quite get a grasp on reality, swimming somewhere between consciousness and sleep. Yuuri could vaguely hear Victor telling him to open up, and he obeyed mindlessly. Water entered his mouth, and he drank it down eagerly, glad for the relief. He was asleep again in seconds.

The next time Yuuri woke up, he was still incoherant. A door creaked open, and in came a platinum haired man, carrying a steaming bowl. "Who - who are you?" Yuuri asked, rubbing his eyes.

The man frowned. "I'm Victor. Do you not know who I am?"

Yuuri screwed his eyes shut. "No," he decided after racking his brain. He opened his eyes again, only to be greeted with icy blue eyes right in front of his face. He scanned the man's features. A stray thought popped into his mind, that this man (Victor?) was rather pretty. It was only when said man smirked that he realized he had said this aloud. Yuuri felt his face flush, and he looked down to the bowl of soup. "What's that?"

"Soup," Victor stated. "My _babushka_ used to make it for me whenever I was sick as a child." Yuuri groaned, and Victor looked concerned. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. It's just - what language was that?"

Victor's expression only tightened. "Russian." He looked considerably more worried, though Yuuri wasn't sure why.

"Oh." There was a long pause before Yuuri blurted, "It's really hot."

Victor tilted his head. "The soup?"

"No," Yuuri replied unabashedly, "the Russian."

Victor was laughing now, and Yuuri's head spun. "You think it's hot when I speak Russian to you?"

Yuuri nodded. "Why - why are you laughing?"

Victor shook his head. "No reason. Here, have some soup." He brought a spoonful to Yuuri's lips, and the Japanese gratefully accepted it, swallowing.

"You're really pretty," Yuuri slurred, running his fingers through Victor's hair incessantly.

Victor looked like he was holding back a laugh. "As you've said."

Yuuri frowned. "Have I?" He couldn't remember. Then again, he couldn't remember much of anything. "Well, it's true. And you're very kind to take care of me." He continued to thread his fingers through the silver locks as his vision shifted in and out of focus. "I think I'm going to be sick."

[x][x][x]

Yuuri slowly sat up, grunting. "Victor?" he called.

Footsteps echoed down the hall, and then the door was opening. "Yuuri? Are you feeling any better?"

Yuuri nodded, stretching. "Much." He squinted at the alarm clock, but without his glasses he couldn't see much. "What time is it? How long was I out of it?"

"A long time," Victor told him, sitting down at the foot of the bed. "It's been about a day. You've been asleep for most of that. The times when you were awake, you weren't yourself. I'll admit, it was quite scary."

Yuuri rolled his shoulders.

"So -" Victor began, "do you not remember anything from when you were sick?"

Yuuri thought hard. "No." Then, "What's so funny?"

Victor was laughing, his face scrunched into that heart shaped grin of his. "You couldn't remember who I was," he said.

Yuuri's eyes widened. "What did I do?"

"You kept telling me how pretty I was -" Yuuri blushed a dark red, "and then you said that it's hot when I speak Russian."

Yuuri was mortified. He ducked his head into his hands, avoiding eye contact with Victor. "Oh my god," he whined.

Victor was still laughing. "I found it endearing." He scooted closer. "You also mentioned my 'cute butt' and my 'gorgeous eyes'."

"No," Yuuri moaned, "I can't believe it." He peeked from between his fingers to see the wide smirk on Victor's face. "I just fed your ego," he grumbled, shoving his face into his pillow.

"So tell me, Yuuri, why did you agree to marry me?" Victor asked teasingly. "Is it my 'sexy voice'?" When Yuuri shifted angrily, he playfully continued, "Or was it my 'cute butt'?"

"I'm never speaking to you again," Yuuri retorted, face burning.

"Oh! I know! It was most likely my hot Russian speaking," Victor exclaimed. " _Eto pravda, chto vy dumayete, chto eto seksual'no, kogda ya govoryu po-russki, detka? [is it true that you think it's sexy when I speak Russian, baby?]_ "

Yuuri just replied by throwing a pillow blindly in Victor's direction. "God, just shut up."

"You know you like it." Even though Yuuri couldn't see him, he knew that Victor was wiggling his eyebrows.

"I won't make you katsudon anymore," Yuuri threatened.

Victor went quiet. "Fine. I'll let it go. _No ya nikogda ne zabudu [but I will never forget]_."

"Victor."

"Fiiiineee."

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed, you can leave a kudos, comment, and check out the other works in this one shot series! you can also feel free to check my profile if you'd like to read my chaptered YoI fic, or go to my bookmarks for fic recs! hope you enjoyed, and have a great rest of your night/day!


End file.
